


You Sparkle Like my 6 inch gun artwork

by Holywhorter



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Crossdressing, Digital Art, Drag Queens, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holywhorter/pseuds/Holywhorter
Summary: The artwork I drew for the amazingly talented jet6black6feeling6's work "You Sparkle Like my 6 inch gun"
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	You Sparkle Like my 6 inch gun artwork

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Sparkle Like My 6 Gun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797409) by [jet6black6feeling6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jet6black6feeling6/pseuds/jet6black6feeling6). 



"Welcoming to the Stage, the gorgeous Gee!"

If the image isn't working here's the link to imgur

https://m.imgur.com/a/MTouBqf


End file.
